A Drunken Marriage in the Crossairs
by Simplelum
Summary: After a failed mission, Jaune needs some time away from Beacon. Life however was not done with him nor done throwing wrenches at him. Remember Jaune is the wrenches fault not the liquor for your massive headache.
1. The Set Up

*Crash*

A barrage of people stormed to the arrival of a bullhead landing not so gracefully in front of the Beacon Infirmary. Off to the side, two figures stood over seeing the ordeal. Headmaster Ozpin and his deputy headmistress, Professor Goodwitch watched as the medical staff carried out two unconscious students. Both easily recognizable just by their hair.

One orange. One black with red tips.

Following the medic staff were the respective teams of the injured, JPR(N) and (R)WBY, who looked no worse for wear. Especially Jaune. The boy looked like hell. Ozpin stopped the two teams and started an impromptu briefing.

The students couldn't bring themselves to talk. Not only did they fail their first mission, two members were critically injured. The overwhelming feeling of dread and grief almost overtook the feeling of anger.

Almost

The first person to calm their nerves was Jaune, followed by Ren and Blake. The three of them began to inform the headmaster the events of the mission.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Flashback:

The mission in of itself was simple, clear out a grimm hunting pack for a village. Playing out in their favor, the village only had land access through a single mountain path. All they had to do was kill the grimm and let none of them pass through the path. Ruby, being better at making impromptu plans, let Jaune plan out the mission. And his plan was working. Yang and Jaune would take the lead and charge the grimm with Pyrrha as ranged support and Weiss as utility with her dust. Ren and Blake would perform 'hit and run' tactics on the flanks. Ruby and Nora would stay on the mountain path. Ruby would provide sniper fire while Nora would act as a mortar with her grenades. Alternatively, they would also act as the last line of defense, as the narrow path gave them an advantage with their melee forms. Nothing would be able to get passed without getting hit in the sweeps the scythe and hammer would make in the enclosed space.

The plan was working like a charm. The grimm turned out to be a massive pack of beowolves led by an alpha. The attacking pair and the support pair took care of most of the pack, while the flankers stopped some of the smarter beowolves from sneaking passed them to attack the village. The rear guard did great in providing cover fire and distracting the alpha from long range. This confused the alpha, having never encountered this, so the elder grimm could not lead the pack. It took a while to start clearing them out. Once more than half of the pack was gone, the offensive pair went for the alpha. That fight didn't take long as the alpha was already weakened by the rear guard. Soon enough the pack was almost wiped out.

That was until a thunderous explosion was heard from the mountain. They tried to call Ruby and Nora on their scrolls, but nothing but the voicemails. Jaune sent Yang, Ren, and Weiss to find out what was going on. The three-remaining huntsman in training finished wiping out the last of the grimm. With no update, the trio made their way up the mountain. What the found shocked them.

The path was collapsed.

They were brought pulled of their shock when Yang came up to Jaune and decked him in the face. A loud crunch was heard. Weather Jaune didn't have enough time to put up his aura or just didn't have enough left to protect him from Yang was unknown. What was known was the fact that the knight now wore a broken and bloody nose. She began to yell at him for his plan, it leading to her younger sister to be buried under rocks. In her fit of rage, she continued to pummel him.

Pyrrha tried to pull Yang off her 'not so secret' secret crush. However, it was Weiss who was preventing her rescue. The icy heiress proclaiming it was rightful justice being served to the blonde dolt. Weiss when as far as to trap the champion in a glyph. Blake knowing, she won't be able to pry Yang off Jaune without help, she tries and put a stop on Weiss first. It was a vain attempt.

In an unexpected turn of events, it was Ren who came to Jaune's rescue. The silent boy went right for the jugular. Using storm flower, Ren threaten to cut Yang's hair. Not a few inches or evenly, but to the scalp and down the middle creating an inverted mohawk. This gave Jaune an opening while Yang was distracted with the threat to her pride and joy. The noodle knight sucker punched Yang. While she was stunned for the audacity of Jaune's action, Jaune ran from her, making his way to the pile of rubble and began to move rocks away. He knew it was pointless to fight each other right now, while two of their friends were buried hopefully still alive.

Jaune POV:

Jaune was really hoping that Nora and Ruby were still alive. He practically saw them as his own little sisters. The two reminded him of two of his younger sisters, the twins. Sotida Sol and Puesta Sol Arc. Since they were born, the twins were wild and hard to control. But they never failed to bring a smile to the knight's face. That's probably why the boy could get along with both naive and hyperactivity incarnate. It was like being at home. Another reason why he sent then to be the rear guard. He didn't want to put them in harm's way. Unfortunately, life has a way to bite him in the ass. Jaune kept moving more rocks out of the way. He had to keep digging. In his blind determination to find the two red heads, he didn't notice the others join in. First Blake then Ren. Weiss and Pyrrha joined soon after. Yang took the longest to calm down from her rage at Jaune and focus on finding her sister. Luckily it didn't take long to find them. Both Nora and Ruby were alive but unconscious. Jaune ordered an emergency evacuation. Leading them to where they were now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Being caught up, Ozpin let the students make their way to the infirmary. As the teams disappeared through the halls, the headmaster did feel bad for the two teams. Not that the neutral face he always wore came off. Nor did he go to great lengths to comfort his students. Most likely the reason for this, the old man was numb to pain all around him, and not just from being exposed to it as a teacher then headmaster at Beacon.

Ozpin turned to his right-hand lady. "Well, that settles what happened. Once you finish the report and send the necessary relief aid to the village for compensation, make sure to organize the paperwork on the visiting students and update the budget for the upcoming months. They must be submitted to the council by the end of next week. Thank you Glynda," with that he left to his office.

The professor stood there in mild shock. Not only did her boss just handed her his emergency work, but as well as the rest of HIS work. Of course, this was not the first time he did this. It has become a regular occurrence. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Goodwitch scowled. Justifiably angry at her predicament, she made plans to handle the emergency first then take the night off. She stormed to her office to finish the paperwork for the day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teams RWBY and JNPR made it to the Immediate Care Unit Center within Beacon's Infirmary. The six students stood there in front of the door, hesitant to enter. Silenced reigned among them. Jaune broke that silence. "Let Ren and Yang go in first and the rest of us will go in after a while. They deserve to see them first and have some time alone with them." No one argued. Even though Yang did just for the sake of arguing against the knight, she wanted to see her baby sister first. 'Check on Ruby first, fight Vomit Boy later'. Red nodded his head in thanks to his leader. Both the ninja and brawler went in, leaving the remaining students outside. Between the rest of them, the tense air eased up.

The champion was curious to why did her partner send Nora to the back. His plan was sound and worked flawless till the end. But why endanger himself to begin with. The plan could have worked with him and Nora trading places. The bronze colored student more concerned with keeping her crush out of harm's way. Once Pyrrha collected her courage, she confronted the knight," Jaune?"

The grief struck leader turned his attention to his partner, as did the others. "Yes. Is something wrong?" Pyrrha paused for a moment, a lapse in courage before continuing, "Nothing's wrong, it just. . . why did you place yourself on the front line?" To the girl in was more of an innocent question, but to the other three. Weiss saw this as a victory to his side. The champion was finally seeing the blonde dolt for what he really his and not the fantasy she tries to pass him as. Blake was curious to see where Pyrrha would steer the conversation. Even though the Faunus didn't interact with team JNPR all that much, she observed the red heads affection for the blonde. For now, she'd just watch to see how things unfold.

Jaune on the other hand was saddened by this question. Was his effort not good enough? Was his training not enough? He proved he was capable out on the field and as a leader. Where was this doubt coming from? So, he fell back to the advice his dad gave long ago, 'All you need is confidence and the rest will follow'. "Because that is where I would be per the plan. Please, I know I'm getting better, but I don't think I can take Ren's title of ninja. Ha".

This prompted the black and white themed to cringe at the overconfidence showed. Pyrrha, however, just sighed. "It not that. You have improved a lot. But the front lines are dangerous. If you got hurt-'" "But I didn't! I came out fine. Why are you worrying about a 'could have happened'?" The sudden defensiveness threw Pyrrha off. Jaune took this opportunity to continue.

"Do you think so low of me than even when I succeed, it's a failure?" this stung his partner in her heart. She didn't want to hurt him; she was just concerned for his safety. Jaune waited for a response but got one from the heiress not the champion. "Of course, that's what she is thinking you dolts! We have two team members in critical condition because of your faulty plan! How dare you think so highly of yourself in this situation. This is all your fault!"

The outburst stunned not just Jaune but the other two as well. Jaune could only look at Pyrrha, trying to find some sort of denial of this claim. But his heart sunk further as his partner averted her eyes in what looks like embarrassment, reminiscent of when one of his sisters is caught with their in the cookie jar. "I see. That's how you truly feel then huh."

Pyrrha spun her head, "No! That's not it at all!", "Then what it?!"

She couldn't say, she didn't have the courage and confess to her crush her feeling just yet, and only muttered, "This is a waste of time.", before realizing her mistake.

Jaune ran.

()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

That was the final straw. His own partner turned her back on him. So, in order to save himself the pain he ran from them, ignoring the calls Pyrrha and Blake made after him. It wasn't until he crashed into something, did he stop.

He looked up to see Professor Goodwitch. His face turned pale. Trying to save face, he offered a hand to the fallen professor. She accepted and asked why he was in a hurry?

"I just need some time away from my team and team RWBY."

Goodwitch understood where he was coming from. She remembered when she would get into heated arguments with her team. In a moment of sympathy, she looked to her student and made up her mind. Paperwork can hold off until tomorrow. "Mr. Arc Follow me to Vale. Perhaps a drink will calm your nerves and take your mind off things." The boy looked at his teacher in shock but agreed in fear of what she might do if he said no. The two boarded the bullhead with no further problem. In the bullhead there weren't that many people. Some Beacon second and third years, and a transfer student with a beanie and a tracksuit. Jaune had calmed down a bit. 'I probably look like such a mess that Goodwitch took pity on me. But she offered to supervise me while I drink my problems away. What could possibly go wrong."


	2. The Reveal

Grogginess and a pounding headache were the first sensations she felt as she opened her eyes. A quick look around and she knew she wasn't in her room. She wasn't too shocked, every so often she did stay at a motel after she drinks her guts out. Man, how she hates her team at times. Mr. Cocky, Mr. Macho, and Boy Wonder. It's a miracle she has survived this long and still have her liver intact.

*murmur, grunt*

That did get her attention. For all her experience going out and drinking, she never had someone with her. She turned and see him. A mop of blonde hair sitting on top of a peaceful face. She had to think on the face before remembering what happened last night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She had gotten into a fight with her team. AGAIN. Storming off to the docks at Beacon, she had enough time to mellow her anger. Just in time to see a certain blonde knock over the headmistress of Beacon. She waited to see what kind of punishment she would give him. But in an unexpected twist of events, the headmistress invites him to drink! And of course, since they were heading to a bar, she had to follow. It would save her time wandering around Vale looking for one.

The trip was short. After landing in Vale, she had to keep a distance from the two. She didn't want them to think she was a stalker after all. Though she did have a feeling the headmistress found out what she was doing.

Soon enough the trio arrived at a bar called the Crow Bar. The interior wasn't that large but had a homey feel to it. In other words, a great place to drink away.

The night was fine. She got to drink and temporarily forgot her problems with her team. Just like back home. That changed when he walked up. She could tell his already had a few drinks by the walk he walked. But he was still aware, so at most he was buzz. He sat down in the seat right next to her, not saying a word. It wasn't until I had finished my drink and was about to order another one did, he speak. Go figure that he would offer to buy me a drink. I nodded but haven't said a word. Most guys who buy me drinks are gay. Seeing that my usual clothes give me more of a male appearance and my beanie hides my face. I'll take the free drink and send them packing. However, that didn't happen. He caught me off guard when he said one of the cliché lines to me.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you drinking all alone?"

That line shouldn't have worked, but it did. Whether it was the liquor finally catching up or the reaction to the line, my face started to heat up. And his face broke out into the most adorkable smile I have ever seen. I don't laugh but I did giggle, a first for me. So, I gave him a shot. Then the rest of the night was a blur. I remember having fun with him, but that it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The stirring right next to her brought her out of her thoughts. He was still lying there, asleep. Her eyes follow down his body to see he wasn't wearing a shirt. She glanced to herself and saw she didn't have any clothes on her at all. She made the logical jump as to what happened. Looking back at his face, she could see how drunk her was attracted to him. He wasn't bad looking. Then a thought popped in her head. He was still asleep and showed no signs of waking up soon, so she saw no harm in it. Besides, with what might have happened last night this would be tame.

She drew closer and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She brought her arms over his stomach and cuddle up to him. She always dreamed how this would feel. Now she could say that it did feel nice. She slowly drifted back to sleep, until an arm wrapped around her pulling her closer. She was started and immediately investigated the blonde's face to see him still asleep. Cuddling up to him was nice, but to have him bring her closer in, she felt her own heart race as she was heading to cloud nine! Sleep claimed her was she was comfortable again.

Time would pass until light shined into the knight's eyes. After a bit of irritation, he opened them. As soon as he did, he noticed a weight on his body. Looking down he saw dark pink hair covering his chest and a body over his, peacefully asleep with a small grin on her face. A calm man would have woken the sleep woman and asked what happened. Jaune was not this man. He reacted in his own fashion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The knightly noodle in all his 'glory', screamed and flailed his arms in shock and confusion. This in turn, woke the woman who now wore an annoyed face. After a swift punch to stop the irritating alarm clock, she finally addressed him. "The hell is wrong with you!" The boy could only look at her clinching at his nose that was still sore and slightly broken from the day before. "What too chicken to answer me huh." *whap* She stood up and punched him again, this time in his chest. This caused the blonde to turn his head. Bad move. Not she was angry. "Face me you coward!" "Not till you put on some clothes!"

This throw the girl off. 'Aren't guys attracted to nude women? I'm supposed to fight to get him to stop staring at me and look me in the eyes. Why does he keep surprising me?' "That doesn't matter! After what happened last night you should be able to look me in the eyes! Not blush like a school yard kid."

It was Jaune's turn to be surprised. He hadn't thought about why she was naked, just that she was. He looked down to himself and saw that he didn't have his clothes on him either. He covered himself to save what little modesty he had left. The did cause the unnamed woman to laugh. "Still shy after last night? What a dumbass." it was probably the hangover causing it, but Jaune had a shorter temper than normal. "Shut up, don't you have any shred of modesty?", "Ha, looks like Boy wonder is trying to have a backbone. Pipe down blonde, you don't have the balls to tell me what to do. Heh, I probably had to take charge last night cuz you're too much of a coward."

With that Jaune snapped, in hindsight he should control that macho pride of his. "I'll show you who's a coward." The girl was confused for a second before the realization came crashing down on her, literally. The knight tackled the girl on to the bed.

The receptionist at the front desk could only weep. The lanky middle-aged man had a double shift at work and all night he was getting complaints about the couple and their loud noises. However, he couldn't do anything. Beacon Academy was sponsoring their stay and were paying double the rate. Finally, early in the morning the sounds and the shakes stop, and everything was ok. Until it started back up again in the morning. He asked the Brothers to give him mercy. Unfortunately, he would not get his mercy for almost two hours. But luck for him he had two hours left on his shift.

Back in the room, the two lied in the bed cuddle up to each other, exhausted from their long activity. The two were falling asleep as Jaune had a mental facepalm moment. "Hey."

The girl looked up at him. "It seems stupid at this point and you'll probably punch me, but, what's your name?"

The boy could only give a sheepish smile while the girl gave him a deadpan stare. She slapped him upside the head. Before placing her head back on his chest. "Its May, May Zedong."

The knight could only look shocked. She wasn't mad at him, maybe a little bit upset. Soon enough Mr. Sandman was calling his name. He only muttered one thing before falling asleep, "Good night May".

May was still awake. She was waiting for his name to be said. Now all she could do was pout and be annoyed. *humph* "Good night Boy wonder". She snuggled closer and fell back asleep for a second time that day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the pair woke up from their nap, neither were shocked nor embarrassed. Though Jaune did get hit for not introducing himself to May. After that, they took turns using the bathroom to freshen up before heading out. Jaune was dressed in his usual non-combat clothes. His jeans, sneakers, two belts, and his iconic Pumpkin Pete hoodie. May was dressed in her tri-colored track suit and put on her iconic beanie. Once they were ready, they began to head out.

Only to be stopped by May. She had placed her hands in her jacket pockets and found a ring and a folded piece of paper. Curious, she opened the paper. She read it and couldn't believe it.

She had to reread it again and again to make sure she wasn't still being affected by the large amount of alcohol last night. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't. Her fantasy dream was ruined. In the event she ever got a guy to like her through her rough personality, enough to spend the rest of their lives together, she wanted to plan the perfect wedding. She carried those plans with her whole life, the plans being in her temporary dorm room in Beacon. But now, those plans can be thrown away. They were useless. Taken away by this Jaune Arc. She did what came naturally to her.

May ran to Jaune, who was at the door and spun him around and slapped his face.

"What was that for?" the knight was confused. What had he done to earn a slap this time? May only responded by repeatedly hitting him, though the strike had little power to them, softening over time. It wasn't long before the sniper collapsed on the floor and began to cry.

The knight was, very understandably, confused. However, growing up in a house of seven sisters, he jumped into action without a second, or really a first, though.

Jaune knelt to May and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. She could really resist as the news and her reality came crashing down around her, so she just went along. And though she will never admit it, the hug did make her feel better. A small part of her head began to be optimistic and thought of Jaune as a partner who would be there to comfort her just as he is now. The other parts of her mind squashed that though process as her mind realized that they don't know the reaction to the fact that they were together for life.

After calming down enough to talk, Jaune broke the silence. "What's wrong? What happened?"

If May had more energy, she would roll her eyes at the line of question. She just attacked him and then broke down and cried for a while. Of course, something was wrong. However, all she did was hand him the folded paper.

Jaune took it and read it. Then read it again. Looked at May and back to the paper. He wore a stoic face that betrayed no emotion. He was shocked by what the paper for a short bit. He could see how being black out drunk caused him not to remember a wedding he had. It was supported by the fact he was in bed with his apparent wife.

No, what has him paused from the world was the reaction to the marriage by his new wife.

Anger and depression. For all Jaune's inflated macho ego, his pride was very fragile. His own partner had shattered it when trying to offer training to him. His pride made him into a dominant partner. But now, it lays shattered. It took him no time at all to put together the marriage document and May's reaction. She didn't see him as a good choice. Forgetting the part about meeting each other only last night. No, the past harsh rejections from not only Weiss but from the other girls he had asked out back home rushed back to him. Now he had to add a wife who wants nothing to do with him to the list. _Was he that unbearable?_

May could see the stoic face fall apart as it was replaced by sheer gloom. She didn't know why but she felt pain in her heart. So, the sniper offered the same comfort to the knight as he did for her. The pain grew more when the blonde rejected the hug from her. _Why reject it? _She couldn't understand his motive for it. And with that her frustration grew. It didn't take long before she snapped at him. "The hell is wrong with you?!", _Just accept the hug, I want to feel close to you again,_

Jaune's depressed eyes meet her annoyed ones. "I'd like to know the same thing."

As true to the pattern, he took her by surprise. Her silence prompted him to continue. "Am I such a horrible person that I don't deserve a chance at being in a relationship? Am I such a poor choice at being a partner that everyone would rather have a final stand off against grimm? What is wrong with me?". And with that they might knight broke down and cried.

May was frozen. He had opened to her. Revealed his innermost insecurities to her. As he did, she drew parallels. Both had a people problem. He was awkward around people. Last night and early this morning proved that. She was outwardly aggressive towards everyone, and as such, couldn't get along with many people. The second one was that this made both social outcasts. Who would want to hang around a short fuse with a sour attitude or a wimp with a temper? They couldn't make friends. And that lead to number three, the want to be wanted by someone. Based on his rant, that's how he felt. And she knew that's how she felt. It was why that wedding dream was a fantasy dream of hers. She needed to find someone who would tolerate her enough to form a relationship. But of course, with her personality, that might as well be a pipe dream. She never thought she could get close to someone.

Yet last night this blonde boy got close to her. And now she was married to him. And all she has done to him was provoke him and hurt him. She wouldn't take back the first one as she enjoyed the outcome, she did start to regret her reaction that causes the second one. She drove a wedge into something she had dreamed about and become the very person who denied someone of the same dream as her. She had to do something fast. She had to fix it, but how. In her desperation, she came up with a halfcocked idea.

Wallowing in self-pity and hatred, Jaune didn't notice May getting closer. He only paid attention when she grabbed his face and forced it to look at hers. A second passed but for either one of them moved. This time May breaking the stalemate. Jaune had to reboot his mind while the sniper pulled him into a kiss. Not a kiss that was full of pity, but one filled with passion. Like she was trying to convey her feelings or say that she was sorry. While Jaune was trying to restart his brain, May was back on cloud nine. She didn't exactly have feelings for the boy, and she was sure that he didn't have any for her. But love can come in a relationship just as it can leave one. And this was a relationship she wasn't going to let got that easily. She had him, and now she needs time to convince him to stay. She just wishes he wouldn't be turned away be her personality and character.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_Earlier that day_**

Glynda Goodwitch opened her eyes after her deep sleep. She lifted her head, still not fully awake. She could ignore the pounding headache with ease, as she has gone through more life-threatening injuries and tremendous amount of pain back when she was an active huntress. Something stuck to her face grabs her attention. She picks it off and tries to read it.

Even though she didn't have her glasses on, she could make out the it was a form of some kind. That did wake her up. She remembers consoling a student last night from a terrible mission, and now she wakes up on top of a form. She looks around and sees more blurry forms. She soon took notice that she was not in her office back at Beacon. This new information swirled in her head and culminated into one thing.

Ms. Glynda Goodwitch was the third person that day who had a mental break down.

It wasn't because she was denied something she craved or dreamed of. But because she couldn't escape the one thing that made her life hell. Paperwork.

Even getting drunk didn't stop her from work on the blasted things. She was trapped, a slave, forever to work on reports that never were her responsibility to begin with.

She slammed her head back on the desk and sobbed. Unknowingly, allowing her aura and semblance activated to her great destress and began to move things around the foreign office she was in.


End file.
